


Thirsty

by TheWildOmega



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Space vampire?, Vampire Feeding, vampire reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 04:24:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11661567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWildOmega/pseuds/TheWildOmega
Summary: Could you please write a one shot of Yondu x vampire reader? I have already asked a few bloggers and they turned me down. If so maybe like she has to feed on him for some reason. Please it would really mean a lot I love your fics. Thanks





	Thirsty

"Heya y/n/n change of plans we ain't gonna be able to stop at Knowhere after all. That guy we robbed at the last job put out a fleet to find us so we're gonna just hit the next port." Kraglin told the female.

Scooting out from under the newly crashed m-pod you gawked up at the first mate. "What? How long till we get there?" you asked.

"Maybe another day or so...why?" Kraglin asked when he saw the worry on his friends face. 

Taking a deep breath you felt the burning in your throat but hid it long enough to shake your head and quickly scoot back under the ship. After a few seconds you saw Kraglin's feet walk away. Closing your eyes you laid your head back on the floor, "Fuck..." you muttered out. You had planned on stocking up on your blood supply when you got to Knowhere. Your supplies were running low and you had been stretching out your feedings for the past three days as it was. So far everything had been going well but you knew this was about to throw a curve ball into your plans. Taking a deep breath you finished up with the repair and headed towards your room. Opening the door you hurried inside when you saw a group of Ravagers coming your way down the hall. The room was tiny, you had only the room to put a small mattress on the floor and a mini fridge that doubled as your table. When you had first joined up with Yondu's crew you had been honest with him about your 'condition'. He knew you could be a danger to his crew but he had also heard great things about you. Taking no chance that you may kill his crew in their sleep he cleaned out a closet down the hall from his on room and filled it with your supplies. He was the only one that knew about your need for blood consumption, both of you had decided it would stay that way, not wanting the crew to become rowdy in your presence.

Removing your Uniform you hung it up on the hook behind the door. Crouching down you opened the fridge and saw nothing but empty bottles. Swallowing hard you gave a whimper before slamming it shut and flopping down on the bed. Closing your eyes you tired to ignore your need. Reaching up you felt around for the item you required before feeling it and pulling it off the top of the fridge. Plugging the headphones in your ears you turned up the music and took deep breaths. 

..................................

Eating his meal Yondu scanned the dinning hall. His brows furrowed when he realized y/n was in fact not there. Normally she would join him and Kraglin at the table but for the past two meals she had not been here. 

"S'wrong cap?" Kraglin asked around a mouth full of food.

"Ave' ya seen y/n taday?" he asked. 

"Not today...saw er' yesterday though...seemed kind off." The Zandarian said with a raise of his brows.

Yondu's eyes imminently snapped to his first mate, "Whatcha mean off? Somethin' wrong wit er'?" 

"Don't know. Told er' we won't gonna be able to stop on Knowhere and she started acting weird... She asked how long till we stop at the next port and I told er' a couple days but she never said anything else..." Before Kraglin could ask what he thought it was Yondu was getting up form the table and walking out off the hall.

Yondu quickly made his way down the halls towards the bedding halls. If what Kraglin said meant what he thought then they all could be in danger. He knew if she was indeed out of blood then she would be hunting for more soon. His crew would be quick to kill the girl if they found out what she was and he was not going to let that happen. Over the year she had been on the ship with him he had come to care for the girl. She was small and anyone would think she was just some tiny fragile thing that couldn't harm a soul but no one knew the true her. In reality y/n could kill anyone on this ship if she so wanted. She was a hunter, a predator. True she was small and beautiful but all pretty things in nature tended to be killers. Yondu wouldn't lie to himself he suspected that was what turned him on about her. Everything she could do... but wouldn't. After a few months of giving her the cold shoulder and just leaving her to her job everyday he slowly began to watch her. He was quick to learn she was no killer. She wasn't evil or ferocious. She was kind and gentle. Everyday he would talk a little more to the mechanic, learning more about her. She came from a very rare species that had been all but whipped out. She told him how from what she knew she was the last of her kind. She had only killed one person in her whole life, a slave gatherer that had tried catching her and selling her. She told him about her past and in turn he had come to tell her about his own. She had been one of only a handful of people that knew where he had come from. He trusted her. And he would be damned if he would let any harm come to his girl.

Getting the door he knocked three times. Hearing nothing he furrowed his brows and knocked again. Going to walk away when no one answered he stopped when he heard a rattling sound. It was small and he barely heard it but luck for him his ears were stronger than others. Going to open the door he found it locked. "Y/n?.. ey' girl it's Yondu open the door." Hearing a light voice he knotted his brows and laid his ear to the metal door. 

"...go...o.. away..pl...please..."

Her voice was weak sounding. Becoming worried he took a deep breath, "Open the door y/n...now." he said in a commanding voice. When nothing happened he growled and tapped the control panel beside the door. Typing in his master code the door opened and he stepped inside. He had never actually been inside her room, whenever he wished to speak to her he always just summoned her to his room. When he did move inside he almost tripped over something and looked down to see it was her mattress. The room was dark but he could make out her small figure curled up on the bed. Going to turn on the light he heard the rattling sound again along with her voice.

"No..please.." You begged but the dim light was turned on.

Yondu watched as she tried to shield herself away from his eyes as much as possible. His mouth opened just a fraction when he saw what had been causing the rattling sound. There welded to the wall above her bed was a chain. It was short and connected to two cuffs that were secured tightly around her wrists. He could see how the skin had been rubbed raw around them. Purple blood stained her silver skin and he furrowed his brows at the situation before becoming enraged. "Who did this ta ya?" He asked in a growl. Kneeling on the mattress he went to reach for her hands but she quickly snatched them away.

"No Yondu no... you can't. You have to leave.. get out of here. Please Yondu before I hurt you.." You cried out. You could smell his scent strongly in the small room and felt that burning pain in your throat. His scent had always been too much for you. You would always make sure to feed before spending time with him and now that you had been a few days with any blood you having to fight yourself from pouncing on him. 

Seeing her curled up away from him he noticed how heavy and deep her breathing was. Looking in the far corner he saw a key and then it hit him. She had chained her own self up, so she couldn't hurt anyone. He could see her small body trembling against the black sheets of her mattress and he saw as her legs curled up under the red blanket. Furrowing his brows he moved to tuck his fingers under her chin and turn her face towards him. She shivered at his touch and he heard her let out small whimpers. Bright blue eyes slowly fluttered open to look into his red ones and he saw them fill with tears. When she breathed in her eyes snapped down to his wrist that was still by her mouth. He watched her mouth open for only a fraction of a second, showing her sharp fangs that stuck out a little longer than her other teeth. Quickly her head turned away from him and her eyes screwed back shut. Hearing the rattling he looked up to see her pulling at the chains, making them cut into her wrists more and purple blood run down her arms. It was then it hit him, she was starving. They had not been able to stop on Knowhere, she was dying. Opening the door of the fridge he saw nothing but empty bottles and slowly closed the door. Looking back at the woman his face set into one of thought. He chewed at his lip for a second before grabbing the key from the floor and moving to unlock her arms. When she whined and pulled them away he grabbed them with his other hand and held them still. Pushing the key into the lock he twisted it and watched as they fell off her arms.  

You shook and whined when Yondu released you. It was taking everything you had from pinning him to the wall. 

When a tear rolled down her cheek Yondu gently lifted her up into his arms and stood. He kept the blanket wrapped around her small from but couldn't stop his eyes from glancing at her bare legs when he saw the blanket move. Snapping his attention away he focused on the task at hand. Walking down the hall he pushed open the door to his own room, locking it behind him. Carrying her over to the bed he laid her on it gently. 

You were in and out of focus now and the rusty colored walls of the ship passed by in a blur before you were brought into a dimly lit room. Feeling something soft beneath you you tired to adjust your eyes. Looking up you saw a blur of blue. Blinking a few times you looked again to see Yondu standing there, shirtless. Taking a deep breath you backed away until you felt something hard hit your back. Looking around the room you saw you were now in the Captain's room...on his bed... in only your black tank top and blue underwear. "What are you.."

Seeing the female begin to panic Yondu threw the shirt to the floor and crawled over to her. "Hey now darlin'. Calm down now...Ya needs blood. Ya need ta feed or yer gonna die. Now I's pretty good with pain and I's ain't gonna let ya starve so ave' at me.." he told her but saw as she just shook her head and cried. 

"No Yondu... I..I can't feed off you." You started but he cut you off.

"Why not? Thought ya said ya could drink any blood..." Yondu asked confused.

"I won't hurt you... If I take too much I could kill you...No." you said going to get off the bed.

Grabbing her around her belly Yondu pulled her back to sit in his lap. Resting against the headboard he held her tight to him. "Ya ain't gonna take too much. I trust ya..."

Squirming in his hold you tried to fight your way out of his arms. You were strong there was no denying that but Yondu, he was stronger. Crying you looked away from him. "Please don't make me do this Yondu... I wouldn't be able to live knowing I hurt you... Knowing you see me differently..."

Holding her as she tried to get away Yondu Buried his nose into her neck, "I do see ya differently y/n.." he said and felt her stop moving.. He could have swore he heard her whimper. 

He thought you were a monster.. he thought the same of you as everyone else... Sniffling you felt tears of defeat fall down you cheeks. 

Taking a deep breath Yondu closed his eyes, "I love ya girl...ave' fer a while now I think. Didn't know ow' ta tell ya till now."

Gasping in a breath you turned in his hold and looked at him. You didn't say anything at first and shuddered when he caressed your cheek with his knuckles. "I love you as well Yondu and that is all the more reason I refuse to drink from you..." you said. Taking his hand in your shaky one you moved it away from your face and more importantly your mouth.

Watching her Yondu tightened his jaw and looked hard into her eyes. "Ya will. I care about ya girl and I ain't never cared about nobodys before...I ain't gonna let yas die. I trust ya and I know ya won't kill me...ya won't take too much." When he saw her still resilient he raised his chin some, "Ya bite me girl.. that's an order."

Gasping at his command you glanced down. Swallowing thickly you breathed in his scent and felt a light growl in your throat. Trailing your eyes up his abs and chest you lightly ran your hands up his hard muscles. You could see the scars that littered his body and knew soon he would have a new one. 

Yondu relaxed against the headboard as her hands trailed up his skin. He couldn't stop the low growl of arousal that rumbled in his chest at the touch he had imagined plenty times before. When her eyes got to his neck he watched her closely. He could see her blue eyes glowing now in the dimly lit room. 

"If I hurt you too much or you begin to get light headed you stop me." you told him. Watching him lean forward you felt his lips cover yours. He was soft, not pressuring you. His lips were rough and capped and his stubble scratched your chin but you never wanted the kiss to end. Feeling his hands lay on your hips you sighed. His thumbs pushed under your tank top to rub circles over your hip bones and in that moment you felt more at peace than you ever had. When he went to pull back he placed one last kiss on your lips before nodding. Taking a deep breath you moved to his neck. You could hear his pulse and felt your lips curl back over your teeth. "Forgive me..." you whispered and bite down on his neck. 

Yondu tensed when he felt her teeth break his skin, grunting in pain he gripped her hips with more force. After the initial shock he tried to relax the best he could and laid his head back against the headboard. He could feel as her hands rubbed around him. One going to grab onto the top of his arm and the other going to hold onto the back of his neck. Holding in his cry of pain he shut his eyes. Soon he felt himself becoming faint and pushed his now heavy feeling arm up her back. "Dar..Darlin..." he started. Gripping her shoulder under her shirt he pulled slightly, trying to get her to let go of him. He could feel himself becoming weaker and weaker by the second. "Swee..et..heart... That..ss enough.." he stuttered. Just when he thought he was going to pass out she pulled away. 

Looking down at the blue male you swallowed down what was left of his blood in your mouth. Your eyes held worry when you saw how weak he looked. "Yondu?" you asked and saw him give you a small smirk.

"Told ya yad stop..." he whispered. 

Seeing his eyes fluttering you helped him to lay down on the bed. Crawling down to the end of the bed you pulled off his boots and dropped them to the floor. Glancing back at him you saw him staring at your pantie covered ass. 

Getting caught Yondu gave a guilty smirk, "I's enjoyin' the view..." 

Smiling softly you crawled back up to lay beside him. "You are in no shape to be doing anything like that." you said and heard him grunt. Turing his head to the side you looked over the bite to see it only leaking a small amount of blood. Leaning down you licked at the wound before placing a kiss on it. "Thank you Yondu." you told him as you moved to cuddle into his side under the blankets. 

Humming Yondu gave a weak smirk, "Give me couple hours an I'll show ya ya ain't the only one that bites..." he slurred.

Blushing a deep purple you laid your head on his chest and drifted off to sleep.

 


End file.
